Mechanics
Management Task Benefits # Cook Cooking:Feeds your people they gain the benefit each session. # Medicine Check Up: Aids in prevention of diseases and virus's to spread among your people. # Misc Lead Guard: Leads the guard as well as takes primary guard shifts, will be first line of defense. # Misc Gathering: Requires to skill needed to gather the resource needed to supply the cook. # Misc Entertainment: Telling stories or just entertaining them in some fashion will boost home by +2 # Working Upkeep: Fixes clothing, washes them, and other such task so clothes don't tear and your people look more sharp. # Blacksmith Maintenance: Makes repairs on structures, armor, and insures things don't break down by themselves. # Construction Resource: Harvest Lumber or gather stone for routine requirement and new projects. # Misc Lead: Someone who checks up and ensures work gets done. # Misc Report: Someone who gathers information about the village and gains a report of all the current events and topics. # Misc Housekeeping: Insures a clean environment +1 home. # Misc Garden: Insure the beauty of the town's aesthetic +1 home. Reduction # Cooking: Hunger debuff, starvation death result. # Check Up: Increase chance of diseases and outbreaks. # Lead Guard: Less viable defense. # Gathering: No resource for food. # Entertainment: Fights may occasionally break out. # Upkeep: Clothes will tear and your clothes will be dirty increasing chance of disease. # Maintenance: Buildings and armor might fall apart. # Resource: No fuel for fires, no resource to build. # Lead: People might get lazy and not do their task. # Report: No report in next active period. # Home: -1 to home causes garbage to pile up each month. # Misc: Plant life will be removed or will be rendered no existence -1 home. Structure Benefit Coming Soon Reduction Coming soon 'Racial Traits' Werewolves Silverblade * Profession: Background * Bloodborne: Cursed Release * Traits: Training # Silver Immunity: Immune to silver effect and Silver reductions. # Silver Skill: +1 Skill point per 1 combat level # Silver Acceleration: Double learning rate # Silver Survival: Survival gains 1 skill point that can only be used on a ranged type of weapon. # Silver Warrior: +1 CP and +10 Durability per ability learned # Silver Wisdom: Grand master 2 skill at random. # Quick Sight: Can see faster than most and increases reaction time on a supernatural level # Silver Condition: Gain a legendary supernatural condition skill # Silver Art: Create a grand tier ability. # Silver's Legend: x10 durability, fatality reductions Godfang * Profession: Background * Bloodborne: Cursed Release * Traits: Birth # Da'rath's Gift: Two cursed Weapons # Wolf Blood I: +5 CP + 50 durability # Wolf Blood II: +5 CP + 50 durability # Wolf Blood III: +5 CP + 50 durability # Da'rath's Skill: Grand master a skill of choice. # Wolf Blood IV: +5 CP + 50 durability # Wolf Blood V: +5 CP + 50 durability # Demi God: +25 CP + 250 Durability # Divinity Mode: Enter god state mode allowing for divine protection and combat prowess. # Divine Artifact: Gain a divine artifact from Da'rath at the wolf shrine. Bloodfang * Profession: Background * Bloodborne: Cursed Release * Traits: Awakening # Bloodsense: Hear the heart beat and the paths that link it, blood sense gives an increase reaction time to instants were paths can be linked to its sense. # Life Reaction: Can gain a possible quick react to unseen targets. # Blood Flow: Gain an additional 5 life per level. # Life Consumption: Can eat the corpse of creatures raw and regain life. # Bloodlust: When you kill one person, gain an attack of opportunity and double effect on next target that round. # Bloodborne: Unlock a bloodline skill. # Blood Cells: Your blood cells are superior to diseases and viruses and will fight off even the strongest of viruses using your combat power as it's defense. # Blood Mode: At expense of your life boost your combat power each time you perform an action loose that much life. (1=10) # Regenerative Blood: Life is restored by combat power each round when blood mode deactived # Fatalities End: Immune to critical blows instead they deal damage. Spiritwolf * Profession: background * Bloodborne: Cursed Companion * Traits: Birth # Wolf Sibling: Gain a brother or a sister as a companion wolf that has equal to your strength and your skills. # Worg: Go into the mind of your wolf adding your strength to his while in this form. # Spirit-beast: you and your beast can strike spiritual beings and beings that do not have a physical form. # Spirit Walk: Your beast can move to you in a instant as a miracle. # One Soul Two Bodies: Your soul can move to your companion's and vise versa each of you can enter a new body if the body is around the same strength as you no reductions are taken. # Spirit Sense: Can sense spiritual energy at all times. # Ghostwolf: The wolf can have an attack phase through them as a miracle per rank. # Wolf's Strength: The wolf has double your cp and durability # Life-Trade: Can instantly trade life-force between the two. # Spirit Blade: Can harness a spirit blade from your cursed wolf gaining a cursed weapon of the same caliber. Cursebane * Profession: Background * Bloodborne: Cursed Weapon * Traits: Kill a wolf and eat them of each grade to develop skill. # Blood Devour: 1/4 chance to learn bloodline skills upon devouring an enemy. # Kinslayer: Gain 1 CP perminate bonus for devouring your equal in class if wolf. # Carnage: Upon killing someone strike fear into enemies of equal callibur to the one you killed. # True Warriors: Gain +10 SP. # Knowledge Devouring: Gain a random skill from the person you eat. # Devour Memories: Gain the memories of the person you eat. # Devour Magic: Able to absorb an energy attack as a soft miracle and store it and shoot it out later, can hold up to each grade. # Devour Trait: Adapt to the physiology of the thing you devour. # Devour Curse: You can devour someones curse mark trading yours for theirs. # Devour Soul: You can consume someone in their entirety, you can only have one soul within you at a time and can remove it to add a new one. Boneclaw * Profession: Background * Bloodborne: Cursed Weapon * Traits: Prayer # Bone Wolf Form: Bone wolves can not activate their wolf form when they are alive, when they die they become a bone wolf and they must kill the person that defeated them to resurrect as their true self with 100% life. # Evolved Wildling: +1 CP for each grade while in wolf, can not loose control like a wildling. # Death Wolf: Immune to things like death manipulation or infections that cause death. # Bones: Every time you kill someone gain a bone resource can consume these bones to restore self at %grade when you die and before you turn into wolf. # Boneyard Ritual: Create a minion from the bone resource grade you received. ## Bone Worker: Helps with progress trivial task. ## Bone Builder: Can do worker-based projects. ## Bone Soldier: Weak soldiers. ## Bone Knight: Expert combat. ## Bone Elite: Master Combat ## Bonelord: Grand master combat (at this point they have personality) ## Bone King: Grand Master combat / grand master random skill ## Boneclaw Wolf: Create a boneyard wolf. ## Boneclaw Alpha: create a powerful boneyard wolf. ## Bone Reaper: A giant and powerful creature that has no equal in the boneyard, they symbolize death. # Nightwolves: While it is night, gain +1 cp per grade. # Bone Call: Gain an additional bone. # Black Magic: Gain a black magic art. # Black Skill: Gain a legendary skill at Grand master rank that is of dark nature. # Immortal Wolf: Return to the boneyard when you die as a wolf, able to re enter the world after time has past. Beastman Brute * Professions: 1 Grand Master Skill + 1 Master Skill + 10 Combat Skill * Bloodborne: Bestial Condition * Traits: Birth # Beast Prowess: +1 Combat Power per 5 levels # Beast Durability: Double hp # Battle Skill: When making skills skills instead do an extra x1 damage in effect. # Boxer: Can make fist attacks inflicting x tier as an extra free action if free-hand. # Beast Warrior: Doubles Combat power # Human Tank: Reduces all incoming damage in half. # Work Work: Turn a M skill into a G skill as long as it's labor based # Harden: physical Projectiles have a 50% of breaking on impact of skin. # Super-human Strength: Can move things that are immensely heavy as well as use 2H weps in 1H. # Divine Beast: +50 combat power Half Elf * Profession: Background * Mana: Magic type can be trained once. * Traits: Study # Study: Can study any skill by reading books gaining triple XP from them. # Mana Progression: Magic can be studied at double the rate when learning it from others as well as a first time pick up roll when taught. # Ranger or Magician: Gain +5 CP while using staffs or +5 for using ranged weapon. # Archery Mastery or Magic Mastery: Gain 15 skill points into ranged skills or An additional 1sp for magic per level. # Quick Act: When ambushed or an unseen attack your elvish instinct kicks in for a quick reaction. # Elvish Sight: Gain half of true sight allowing for greater distants of sight and ability to see in darker lights. # Elvish Tongue: You can't create elvish commandments but your able to now learn them. # Human Desire: Choose a skill gain grand mastery and double spec. # Agile: Speed actions are increased by a whole level as well as fatalities. # Grand Tier Study: Create a ultimate magic spell or bow skill. Elf * Profession: Master Survival + 2 Expert Skills * Bloodborne: Elvish Commandments * Traits: Meditation # Nature Communion: Can communicate with nature itself, allowing speech with the soul of the earth through it's trees, sometimes called Elvish. # Mana: Gain a magic skill through the world soul connection or gain grand master survival # Restoration: Gain the doctor skill at master level and gain a spec called herbalist # Archery and Magic; Gain double the combat power from a bow or a staff. # Beloved Creatures: Beast are passive against elvish kind. # Acrobatics: Can leap to tree to tree, make attacks in impossible situations. # True Sight: Elves can see in the night, blured vision, and from far away, stealth units can even be found. # Double The Range: Doubles the distants your ranged attacks can be shot at accuracy. # Ancient Elf: All elvish commandments are doubled in effect. # Sprite Evolution: Evolve a pixie into your sprite taking on a tree-folk appearance. Human * Profession: Background * Bloodborne: Can be infected by any curse * Traits: Birth # Humanities Progress: Progress rate is doubled. # Humanities Technology: Able to use gun's with a +1 combat power. # Humanities Bartering: 10% less on prices. # Humanities Advancement: Gain an additional spec per skill when at mastery rank. # Humanities Alliance: Joint attacks with other humans gain advantage. # Humanities Profit: Gain 10% more when selling products. # Humanities Benifit: Gain an additional 15% when at merchants. # Humanities Resourcefulness: Gain an extra item when doing dungeons. # Humanities Hate: Fight with a bonus when facing against something you despise as a whole. # Humanities Evolution: Immune to infections and diseases. Fairy * Profession: Two Masteries + Grand Mastery if domain allows it. * Bloodborne: Domain * Traits: Level of Love # Miracle Restoration: Can heal someone to full life as a miracle. # Soothing Voice: By telling someone something with the intent of making your words a cloak of protection you can potential buff or heal someone depending on your phrase as a miracle. # Fairy Wings: can activate your fairy wings and de active them to take flight. # Fairy Bound: Can link up your soul to someone through the act of intimacy on the highest degree than your ally can use your gifts as commands as well as allowing you to fight as a small version of yourself. # Blessing: Can create a grand blessing from your domain. # Children: Can create one divine-level creature from your domain # Artifact: Can create one divine-level artifact from your domain. # Guide: can help guide a creature using your domain. # Fairy Miracles: Can use miracles from any power twice. # Fairy Deva: Gain features from your domain granting you different gifts. Dragonblood * Profession: Legendary Skill + Master Combat * Bloodborne: Dragon-type * Trait: Birth # Dragon Strength: +10 CP # Dragon Domain: When fighting near or in your element gain double CP # Devour Domain: Suck in any element that is your domain and restore life. # Dragonskin: reduces physical damaging effects by half. # Mana Resistiant: Magic can not deal fatal blows and does half of effect. # Dragon Wings: Can fly with dragon wings. # Specialize Domain: Allows an upgrade of dragon type. # Dragonspawn: Creation of dragon eggs of your domain. # Dragon's Wisdom: create a grand blessing from your domain or a grand tier magic spell. # Dragon Mode: Turn into a full dragon increasing CP by x5 and life by x10. Vampire * Profession ** Royal: Mythic Bloodline Skill + Legendary + M Combat + G Random ** Elite: Legendary + M Combat + M Random ** Blood-borne: Legendary + M Random ** Commoner: Background ** Orphan: Skilless * Bloodborne: Blood Blade * Trait: Birth * Bloodline Bonus ** Royal: Choice between a legendary skill level 10, Grand master the random skill or combat. *** Royals can also turn people into vampires, they gain the skill below to replace infection. ** Elite: Grand Master Combat ** Blood-Borne: Gain bloodline ability ** Commoner: Gain an extra skill from the trait you picked at background. ** Orphan: Gain 5 cp when serving someone. # Blood Drinker: You have to drink blood to survive, as a result all other food can be harmful and poisonous, gain +cp temp buff for the blood quality you drink during an active period, different species may vary. # Vampiric Speed: Move to a location as a quick step instantly presenting an attack of opportunity or defense. # Vampiric Vision: You can see entirely in the dark, and sense heat, this activates by itself and when your in danger or a possible threat is near, also when your looking for someone. # Vampric Blood: Gain 1 CP every tenth level, add an additional 1 per bloodline rank. # Blood Bane] Blood manipulation, mind controlling, blood-based powers don't work on you. # Bite: Turn defenseless targets into vampires, may fail. ## Flight: Vampire royals can levitate off the ground, take no fall damage, and can fly for a short period of a time. # Manipulate: If someone stares into your eyes they must make a mental save to not be charmed for your next action, the harder the action is to complete the easier it is to defy you. # Vampiric Regeneration: Each round heal by combat power x bloodline rank. # Vampiric Passion: Gain a bonus blessing for the passion you find, be it a person or a goal, effect varies, royals may have two passions. # Vampire Lord: Transform into an apex vampire allowing you to have your weapon wrap around you, a royal turns into a Dracula also known as a Vampire King/queen Tree-Folk * Profession: Grand Master survival + Grand Master random skill or Master combat + legendary skill * Bloodborne: Ancient Form * Trait: Birth # Tree Defense: Treefolk have natural defense and take half damage, fire is doubled. # Earth Connection: You can speak with the earth as a result you know all events within the land your in. # Beast Tame: able to tame beast so long as you are equal or above it's grade, beast will not harm you unless you harm them. # Resource: You can craft resources from yourself. # Bestowal: You radiate a blessing out of your choice. # Grow: Able to grow treefolk from seeds you are able to plant. # Primal: Able to use nature magic. # Healing Leaves: You grow medicine and miracles upon your head. # Spark of Creation: Able to create a spark of creation. # Liferoot: You can create a life root. True Pack Blessing: Your given a pack blessing that members get for being sub and main members. The blessing can only be obtained through one of the wolf shrines a wolf shaman or acolyte of the moon is required to speak to the wolf god and ask for a blessing. Leader I: Alpha (Gender) * Role: Support and build the pack as well as instill direction within the pack, the Alpha's job is insure all their members are at their peak and make the final choices that'll direct the pack. * Mate: Alpha Female or Alpha Male * Subs: 2 * Bonus: Rank I: Guardian * Role: The Guardian is the most durable often referred to as the shield of the pack, he or she must carefully choose whats most important and uphold and protect that for his or her alpha, they fall into the leadership of the Alpha. * Mate: Chosen * Subs: 2 * Bonus: Rank II: Elder * Role: Often the wisest among the wolves they act as a guide to the alpha and even grant the warchief wisdom of war, they are not only a strategist of war but a scholar filled with knowledge. * Mate: Elder Wife - Elder Husband * Subs: 1 * Bonus: Rank III: Beta * Role: The beta is the go-to wolf, the wolf the alpha assassins the most task to and has the highest of completion record, they are worthy to be called 'the son of the alpha' or 'the daughter of the alpha' often times the Beta will rise up to become the next Alpha. * Mate: The Daughter or The Son * Subs: 1 * Bonus: Rank IV: Sage ''' * Role: The sage is the healer of the pack and the mentor, the sage keeps everyone going, they are in charge of health, often times food, they make sure everyone is taken care of in a civil fashion and on the battlefield they fall into the role of support. * Mate: Wise Man or Wise Women * Subs: 1 * Bonus: '''Lead Rank II: Warchief * Role: The warchief is the legendary warrior among the wolves highly respected and often times have a sibling relationship to the Alpha as they are the most trusted among the wolfs, while the alpha maintains direct leadership it is the warchief that decides all matters of battle and war. * Mate: War Maiden or Warlord * Subs: 2 * Bonus: Rank I: Champion * Role: The champion is the sword of the warchief he or she commands the respect of their peers as they are skilled in various different forms of combat and uphold the strength of the warchief. * Mate: The Second * Subs: 2 * Bonus: Rank II: Warrior * Role: The warrior is the front line wolf that has a natural skill for battle often times master or grand master combatants, a warrior is no easy battle and is often sought after first in a battlefield. * Mate: Blade * Subs: 1 * Bonus: Rank III: Hunter * Role: The hunter is the survivalist of the group, he or she can endure any kind of environment or situation and somehow survive or at least have the highest chance to, they are often the ones that lead the hunting parties. * Mate: Arrow * Subs: 1 * Bonus: Rank IV: Assassin * Role: The Assassin is skilled in tactical combat, they are stealthy creatures who go for fatal blows instead of allowing a battle to outlast, they are skilled in the arts of deceit or trickery if need be, they also work as scouts for the pack. * Mate: Rogue * Subs: 1 * Bonus: Skill Generator Background # Practical Skill: Gain two choice level 3 skills. # Hunter: Level 2 Combat + Survival + Cooking # Warrior: level 5 Combat + Level 1 Survival # Adventurer: Level 3 Adventure + Level 2 Combat + level 1 Cooking or Survival # Expert: Two random Level 5 skills. # Lazy: One random skill with a random level # Skill-less: No skills # Master: Random mastery skill. # Grand Master: Gain a grand mastery skill. # Legendary: legendary skill starting at level 5 # Healer: 3 Doctor + 3 Survival # Worker: 3 Construction + 3 Blacksmith # Over Achiever: 5 Skills at a random 1-5 level. # Traveler: 5 Artistian + 5 adventurer # Double Mastery: Two random master skills. # Legendary Skilled: 2 random legendary skills at level 1 # Gifted: 1 random skill, random level, and 1 blood-skill. # Tradesmen: 5 adventurer + A caravan of supplies # Choose Road: Choose any background path. # Unique: Begin with a custom skill of your creation. Random Skill Generator # Cooking # Medicine # Combat # Blacksmithing # Artisan # Leatherworking # Survival # Building # Adventure # Legendary (lvl 1) Events Weekly Event Generator # Nothing # Discovery # Encounter # Nothing # Event Monthly Event Generator # Task # Discovery # Encounter # Raid # Event # Outbreak # Divine # Prosperity # Environment # Boon Discovery # Treasure # Map # Tracks # Metal # Legendary # Herb # Junk # .Resources # Body ## Alive (wounded) ## Dead # Boon Encounter # Beast Pack: 5-25 Amount / 1-5 Class # Bandit Group: 5-50 Amount / 1-2 Class # Single Beast: Level 10-50 # Group of people: 2-5 amount # War band: 10 people # Traveler # Wolves # Special # Quest # Slayer Rates Single Beast Class 1 * Life: x5 * CP: x2 Class 2 * Life: x5 * CP: x2 Class 3 * Life: x5 * CP: x2 Class 4 * Life: x5 * CP: x2 Class 5 * Life: x10 * CP: x3 Class 6 * Life: x10 * CP: x3 Class 7 * Life: x10 * CP: x3 Class 8 * Life: x25 * CP: x4 Class 9 * Life: x50 * CP: x5 Class 10 * Life: x100 * CP: x5 Divine * Life: x100 * CP: x10 Pack Beast Class 1 * Life: x2 * CP: x1 * Amount: 2-10 * Alpha: 0% Class 2 * Life: x1 * CP: x1 * Amount: 5-15 * Alpha: 10% Class 3 * Life: x1 * CP: x2 * Amount: 5-25 * Alpha: 25% Class 4 * Life: x2 * CP: x2 * Amount: 10-25 * Alpha: 50% Class 5 * Life: x2 * CP: x3 * Amount: 10-50 * Alpha: 100% Class 6 * Life: x3 * CP: x3 * Amount: 20-50 * Alpha: 100% * Elite: 50% Class 7 * Life: x3 * CP: x4 * Amount: 25-75 * Alpha: 100% * Elite: 100% Class 8 * Life: x4 * CP: x4 * Amount: 25-100 * Alpha: 100% * Elite: 100% * Champion: 50% Class 9 * Life: x5 * CP: x5 * Amount: 50-100 * Alpha: 100% * Elite: 100% * Champion: 100% * Abnormal: 50% Class 10 * Life: x5 * CP: x5 * Amount: 100 * Alpha: 2 * Elite: 2 * Champion: 2 * Abnormal: 2 Divine * Life: x10 * CP: x10 * Amount: 100-1000 * Alpha: 5 * Elite: 5 * Champion: 5 * Abnormal: 5 Bandits Bandit Crews * Life: x2 * CP: 2 * Amount: 5-50 * Leader: 100% Bandit Lords * Life: x3 * CP: 5 (equipment increase) * Amount: 5-25 * Leader: 100% (LvL 25-50) * Elites: 1-5 (LvL 10-50) Bandit Organization * Life: x5 * CP: 5 (equipment increase) * Amount:100 * Leader: 100% (LvL 100) * Elites: 10 (Lvl 25-50 Premium Shop Rules Understand: These are totally optional, they help but all this stuff can be obtained through story elements and other various methods though it'll likely take time, you really don't need any of this and this is just for people that want that option to get instant reward for supporting the cause, I over-all appreciate the donation and they do help! Thank you! # Non Refundable: Make sure you want it, if you don't or unsure don't buy, only buy it if you have money to legit throw away. # Don't Bitch: Don't bitch about the results of what you end up getting from the store. # Constantly Reward: All packages will be transported to all silververse projects so you never have to buy them again. (in this way they are perminate) Make sure the package says 'all' on export to tell you if it exports to all silververse projects # Bonus: All packages have a bonus that you can pay for when the package is being installed, if you weren't given that chance you can ask about it to receive the bonus via payout, bonuses are not given each time a new project starts and are entirely optional when buying a package. Broke Boy Package Info: Just a little something for cheap * Price: 5$ * Export: Yes * Trade: Yes * Multi-buy: 1 per group. # Random Barter Tokens 1-1000 # Random Resource: Legendary Tier - Mythic Tier - Divine Tier # Grand Master: Random Grand master skill. # Traveling Wizard: A wizard will stop by and leave every now and than. # Hybred Companion: turns a random pack member into a hybreed requires all 10 slots. # Bonus: 5$ Re-roll, three rerolls are granted on everything above as well as making the traveling wizard recruitable via a quest. Starter Package Info: Ever want that extra kick in the ass to start off strong and powerful, now's your chance to start off with the edge to get your way. * Price: 10$ * Export: All * Trade: No * Multi-buy: May buy for others not for self. # Epic Path or Epic Companion # Random Rank 5 Legendary Skill or Starting Group Members (5-10) # Extra Bonus # God's Wish # Begin with Cursed release or Half-breed unless other species than begin with equal bonus. # 5$ BONUS: Exotic beast created from the ranks of patron deity. Black Package Info: Sometimes you just want to go on a virtual shopping spree. * Price: 10$ * Export: All * Trade: Yes * Multi-buy: 1 Per player some can't apply to same group for those that don't gain 100 extra barter tokens. # Barter Coins: 1000 Barter Coins # Black Market Refresh: refresh black market supplies # Trade Post; Free trade post as well as merchant or sellsword rank and member. # Barter Badge: Free barter badge or extra 25 tokens. # Voucher: One free item from the market. # Bonus: 5$ Bonus: 500 Extra barter coins and stock or strength increase in number 3. Patron Package Info: When you head to the Shrine of your deity you can pay an offering for a blessing to come down come down in fold. * Price: 20$ * Export: All * Trade: Yes * Multi-Buy: Yes (once per character/group) # Custom Rank: Create a custom rank for your pack or group. (Limited by DM aid) # Rare Rank: One random rank from the hidden rank list at beginning. # Return From The Boneyard: Restore or revive someone one of your pack killed as a wolf or return to life one of your pack members with boosted power. # Rare Companion Questline: Gain a questline for a hidden companion your pack can embark on. # Object Artifact; An artifact of power built in your home. # Bonus: 5$ Pet Rank as well as the pet to fill the slot